


Caught in the act

by AngelWars, Habichuelita



Series: Bottom Keith Event [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #BKAServerBingo, #BottomKeithWeek, Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hot, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Season/Series 07, Sexy, Shameless Lance, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, caught masturbating, eventually boyfriends, no beta we die like men, smut without plot, watching someone jerkoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habichuelita/pseuds/Habichuelita
Summary: '"Psh! I am not moving. I won! Now you see how it feels to have the floor press against your face." Lance pokes his shoulder blade ten times.The movement—oh the movement—of Lance poking him causes Lance to shift his body down and graze Keith's ass. Keith chokes on a small grunt. Lance. I-" Keith pauses.The pants around his crotch have tightened considerably, and it feels really wrong and really good at the same time. Keith is about to buck Lance off like an angry bull if he doesn’t quiznacking move off. "Please get off, " Keith begs. Keith never begs. Hopefully, that sets off some alarms before it's too late.'Lance is prideful over his new Altean broadsword! He's so prideful of it that he wants to show off his cool sword-fighting skills to Keith. Keith agrees, and they spar! However, things get a bit awkward, and Keith's disaster gay comes out to play!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Keith Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982939
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Written in support of the Bottom Keith Appreciation's discord server's Bottom Keith Week bingo prompt boards.
> 
> List of prompts used:
> 
> \- Keith caught masturbating
> 
> \- Sensitive Keith

"Hey, Keith!" Lance calls to Keith from across the white training deck.

The new member of the Blade swings his activated Blade’s sword around, blocking the attacks of the training bots. The purple accents on the front of Keith’s suit glow eerily, and the suit fits snuggly around his shape. He cuts one of the bots down efficiently and twists to look over towards Lance, hair flipping across his right eye. 

“End training sequence!” Keith orders. The bots power down and pixelate into nothing. Keith turns to see Lance walking over to him. "What’s up?" Keith asks as he wipes the sweat off his face with a towel. His blade deactivates, shrinking down.

"Nothing much. I just got this new version of the Bayard and I want to try it out. Wanna help me?" He takes out the Bayard. Multiple glimmering pixels surround the gun at Lance’s mental command, and then it transforms into an Altean broadsword. "I haven't had time to test it and show you how better I am," He says with a proud smirk, looking directly at Keith, teasing him, ready for a competition. 

Keith eyes the sleek steel with interest. “Wow. When did you unlock this?” Keith steps closer, staring at the gorgeous weapon. The sword is ornamented with intricate red accents all over, with two guard pieces on the sides that then stop just before the steel blade curves and head straight down; creating the blade. A blue accent also sits under the black hilt of the broadsword, perfectly line up with the red that sits in the middle of the silver blade. 

“I unlocked this beauty a while ago! Allura told me that she hasn’t seen one of these in...um, 10,000 years, and her dad used one just like it! She is gorgeous, isn’t she?” Lance stares his sword down, falling in love with it all over again.

“She?” Keith snorts.

Lance lowers his hands, with the bayard still in one of them, and places his hands on his hips. “Ummm, yes! She!”

“Okay okay,” Keith laughs, “And you figured that losing to me with your sword is better?" He responds to him, ready to start the challenge, but more so because this can be another bonding moment between them.

"Uh, _nooo~_ I think that I will finally put you in your place in a skill area you are famously good in. Then i’mma laugh about it and you'll never let it down," Lance blabs on about how glorious it would be for him to beat Keith at sword-fighting. 

Keith chuckles, "Alright, alright. If you say so.” His prideful blabbing is kind of cute. 

Keith puts his left foot in front of his body and his right foot back, since he's ambidextrous he usually decides whether to put his right hand on top of his left wrapped around the hilt of his blade, or the left foot over the right. It depends. Today he's doing left foot over right since he moved his left foot forward. Keith’s blade reactivates once his hand wraps around the hilt tightly.

Lance puts his right foot forward, the left backward, and he stares Keith down with a challenging squint. 

"Alright, come at me! Let me show you what I am made of!" Lance yells at him, grinning like an idiot. 

Keith rolls his eyes, the power of it knocks his long black hair into his face. "That's not how this works, Lance. You have to circle one another first, like this." And Keith starts to do just that. 

Lance watches silently, then he follows. 

"There you go. Now..." Keith circles Lance for five seconds so he can get the enthusiastic blue paladin on the other side of the room. Once Keith has him right where he wants him, he starts running forward. "We move!" Keith smiles.

Lance's eyes bulge to the size of moon-cakes. He doesn't freeze or chickens out though; like he normally would. Lance shifts his legs apart to balance himself and then he raises his red Altean sword in front of his face in a guard position. The sound of metal grating against metal fills the room. Keith pushes forward, smiling at Lance, and Lance quickly holds his ground. 

Lance is just as strong as Keith though, and Keith has built up some muscles with the Blade since he’s been gone. Keith pushes forward, teeth gritted, and Lance holds his stance for a long time. The thing is that Lance has also gotten stronger, perhaps even stronger, and he notices it, judging by the smirk he throws at the shorter man. Lance pushes back, overpowering Keith. 

"Is that all you got Keith?" He teases with a grin on his face. 

"I'm just getting started." Keith pulls back and drops, kicking his leg out and smacking it into Lance's legs, making him fall. Keith quickly stands and kicks Lance’s weapon as far away as possible before pointing his weapon at him. 

“I win.” Keith grins, canines showing.

"That's cheating!" Lance claims after recovering from his surprised expression. 

"Not when you are in battle" Keith sasses, standing with his weight mostly on one leg, hip jutted to the side. He gracefully swings his blade up to lay on his shoulder, then he looks down at Lance smugly. 

Lance scoffs, then he starts talking on purpose, not that Keith would know that, "Psh. You think you are all that because you got me one time! I bet I can beat you fifteen times over before you quit and tap out," Lance yaps. 

Keith raises one thick eyebrow. "Oh really?" 

Lance grins slyly. "Heck yeah! The difference between you and I is that I will never tap out. Ever!" 

Keith gets closer, almost in the range of getting kicked by Lance. Lance subtly watches the distance he needs to be able to take out Keith’s legs. 

"Why do you think I won't be able to get you to tap out?" Keith asks with a smile. 

Lance shrugs. "Because I am determined to beat you! Why would I tap out to you, mullet-head? Me doing that will just give you another reason to say you are the best at everything."

Now it's Keith's turn to scoff at how ridiculous that sounds. "Lance, I don't think I am the best at everything."

Lance realizes Keith is close to his feet now. _Yes. Just keep talking Keith._ Lance fights the urge to grin. "Oh! So he says he doesn't. _Mmm._ I bet you are lying just to make me feel better!" Lance points at Keith, criticizing him. 

"What? That's jus-" Keith suddenly yells, then gasps when all of the air is knocked right out of him. 

One second he is standing, the next he is face down against the floor. Lance hovers over top of the blade member with one knee digging into his spine. Keith grunts and lifts his head, only to discover he's straining just to do that _. Shit. I let my guard down. Quiznaking walked right into that one._ Keith curses inwardly. 

Lance leans down and laughs, "Ha! See! Who's the greatest of them all now, Keith?" Lance jabs Keith in the back several times. 

Keith rolls his eyes. _"Har har._ Very funny," He deadpans. “Can you let me up now?"

"No," comes the answer. 

Keith tilts his head to the left and glares knives up at Lance the best he can. "Get off! You are heavy!" 

"I am not! We weigh the same, dude. Ugh. _Look.”_ Lance points at him, “this is the first time I've beaten you and you are trying to ruin my moment of glory," Lance mumbles with a pout. 

Keith groans under his breath, "I am not. You are sitting on me and it's uncomfortable. Not only just uncomfortable...but... _ngh_ ,” Keith grunts, straining more.

“And you wanna know another reason why I won't move? " Lance rhetorically asks.

Keith squints. _Oh. He's still talking._

The red paladin slowly leans down to Keith's ear and mischievously whispers into his ear, "Because I won and I will revel in my victory."

Keith is kind of listening to what Lance said, but it's also kind of hard when you have another's boy's crotc _h—especially your crush's crotch—_ pressed into your backside. It sucks when you happen to be overly-sensitive to touch, especially... _that_ kind of touch, even if it’s nonintentional. The blade member's eyes widen slightly, his throat going dry like sandpaper, and a thin sheen of sweat appears on his forehead. 

"Lance. Can you get off please?" Keith tries not to alarm Lance by only asking politely. If he asks in an outburst he might accidentally scare him, or if he threatens Lance then Lance will only find that it is more amusing he’s angered Keith.

Lance doesn't listen though, not at first. 

"Psh! I am not moving. I won! Now you see how it feels to have the floor press against your face." Lance pokes his shoulder blade ten times. 

The movement _—oh the movement—_ of Lance poking him causes Lance to shift his body down and graze Keith's ass. Keith chokes on a small grunt. 

"Lance. I-" Keith pauses. The pants around his crotch have tightened considerably, and it feels _really_ wrong and _really_ good at the same time. Keith's about to buck Lance off like an angry bull if he doesn’t quiznacking move off. "Please get off, " Keith begs. Keith never begs. Hopefully, that sets off some alarms before it's too late.

"Huh?" Lance looks down, surprised by Keith's tone. _Is he hurt? Or is he that embarrassed I beat him and can’t handle it?_ Slowly Lance takes most of his weight off, not pressing hard on Keith anymore. "Hey dude, I don't really-" 

He can't finish as Keith jumps up, pushing Lance off and darting off through the door. 

"Hey! Keith!" Lance calls from the floor, watching as the smaller boy disappears. Lance quickly jumps to his feet, still confused, and honestly a bit worried. "What's wrong with him? Was I too hard on him? Sheesh, I was just teasing," He pouts, picking up his sword, deciding it’s better to leave Keith to calm down a bit before he goes to him later. 

* * *

_What's wrong with me! I can't believe I let that happen!_ Keith dashes down the hall, looking behind himself to make sure he’s not being followed by the stubborn red paladin. Once he finally reaches the door to his old room, Keith quickly gets inside, breathing hard and sweating. He suddenly feels hot and clammy all over. 

He looks down at himself and notices the apparent tent between his legs, showing through his stretchy pants. "Damn it," He curses. "Stupid Lance, stupid crush," He mumbles as the scene plays over and over again in his head. He remembers the feeling of Lance's hot body on top of him, his crotch pressing against his. 

"Ah,” Keith let out a breathy exhale. _God, how did he not notice how close we were?_

Unconsciously his hand finds its way to his front and he presses his hand into himself to the thought of Lance and his body. Keith bites his lip and walks over to the bed, along the way, he gets off his leggings and boxers. _Fuck it._ Keith decides to give in and just let his fantasy float. The fantasy of Lance. While the fantasy plays out in his mind, Keith wraps his nimble fingers, calloused from using them; gripping swords and guns so much, around himself and hisses when cold meets warmth. 

All he can do is gasp. _This needs to be quick. I can't risk getting caught or anything. I just...quiznack. Let's get this over with._ With that thought out of his mind, Keith starts to play with himself, making sure to move his hand up and down his length that's turning red with blood. 

_"Mm."_ Keith bites his lower lip and pauses. He fixes his grip on himself and starts again. _"Ah."_

* * *

After five minutes of staying his ass on the training deck, Lance wanders down the hallway toward the bedrooms. He figures that if he and Keith are done sparring and playing around now, he should just go back to his room and make a face mask; get rid of all this bad sweat that's lingered on his skin. _Can't have bad skin when I look this gorgeous, now can I?_

Lance walks past Keith's room on the way—because he sleeps in the room beside Keith's—and freezes in the middle of the hallway so hard that he almost trips and falls flat on his face. A sound, one of desperation and high pitchiness, sounds from under Keith's bedroom door. If Lance knows anything at all, from experience, Keith might be hurt in there. So, Lance sits there and waits. _Should I go in? Hmm. I don't think he'll like that very much. But...he might be hurt. It sure sounds like he is._

Pre-cum drips down Keith's right hand, thick as melting wax. He whimpers at the sensation that's flooded his stomach and intestines; a feeling of warmth and pleasure. 

"Ah. Ah. _Mmm~"_ Keith twists his wrist just so, bringing about a wave of hot pleasure again. "Oh quiznack. _Mmm~_ Lance," The name slips from his lips as easy as pie, dirty and needy. _"Nnn~"_

Lance's eyes widen at the sound of his name uttered from what it seems to be from Keith's lips. Now Lance feels nervous and concerned. _Alright, Keith. If I come in there, please don't get pissed._ Lance approaches the door to Keith's room and counts down in his mind. _Three. Two-_ before he even gets to one the doors open once he's in the vicinity of the motion detectors. Lance flinches when cool air tickles his face. The red paladin peeks inside the bedroom. His blue eyes flick over to the bed just as a low moan comes from Keith. 

_"Mmm, more. Please,"_ Lance hears Keith beg. It’s sultry, and- _Wait? Is Keith...half-naked? What the quiznack did I just walk in on?!_

Lance stares at the surprisingly arousing sight before him. Keith has his length inside of a nice little tunnel created from usage of his right hand, and Keith is slowly jerking himself off, head tipped back with enjoyment. Even better, Keith has his fingers from his left-hand dance across his wet and juicy thighs, eventually resting upon his hole down below; a teasing masquerade of some sort, not touching nor shying away from the possibility of it. 

Lance, without shame, licks his lips, wetting them. _Woah._ he thinks as he steps further inside. _I am very naughty for coming in on him like this...but this..._ Keith whines, arching his back suggestively. This is delightful to Lance. _This is a different side of Keith I've never seen before, and strangely enough, I want to stay._ Lance thinks again. Keith lets out an amatory gasp and sits up a bit, only to freeze when his violet eyes, blown wide, land on Lance. Keith pales as white as a sheet. Lance gulps when their eyes meet for the first time since he's stumbled upon this little heated show. Keith starts to sit up further to hide from getting more embarrassed than he already is now. 

_Oh my god, oh my god oh my god, oh no! No no no no no!_ Keith panics, already frantically searching for his clothes which are now on the floor, far away from his reach. 

"Hey, don't stop on my account," Lance's voice suddenly rumbles from within his chest without his consent. _Woah. Did I just say that? The hell!_

Keith squints at him, suspicion glowing hot in his downright gorgeous orbs, rightfully so. "H-How did you..." Keith stutters in question, eyeing the now closed door. 

Lance blinks, then starts to chuckle, "Oh! That? Your door was unlocked." He points over to said door. Keith’s eyes widen to the size of giant saucers at the mention of the door being unlocked. "I thought you were hurt or something because you...y-you said my name, and were...moaning...but turns out I was wrong." Lance grins mischievously. 

Keith face palms himself, flopping back onto the blankets, clearly forgetting to cover himself up. To be honest, there's no reason why he needs to hide away from Lance's curious eyes now that the red paladin has seen it all. 

"Quiznack! I am so stupid," Keith mutters to himself. _I can't believe I left the door open while masturbating to Lance!_

Lance walks over towards the closet in front of the bed and leans his back up against the sturdy doors, graced with a full view of the exciting and steamy show. Keith's legs are spread quite nicely and obscenely, showing off every uncensored angle. 

"Hey, it's alright. You don't gotta be embarrassed." Lance shrugs. "I want you to continue."

Keith blushes hard. "Why?" He twitches in between his legs.

Lance notices that and holds back a chuckle. " _Sooo..._ I can watch you obviously," Lance says with a sexy drawl to his voice.

"You w-what?... w-wait...what!?" Keith gawks, completely and utterly shocked. His face turns red as a tomato. 

Lance just smirks and nods, still leaning against the doors. "You heard me. _I wanna watch~"_

"Are you some kind of pervert?" Keith squeaks, covering himself up again. He’s overly shy of his body being seen by others ever since he was a kid, and with Lance staring at him like that, he might just go ahead and explode.

"I'm not the one masturbating with an unlocked door, moaning your teammate's name at a very high volume, and totally has a boner right now." Lance shakes his head towards where Keith's exposed parts can be seen. Keith’s dick is twitching like crazy; reacting to the man standing in front of him; the one who caused this predicament. Lance can’t help but smile at the twitching organ. _He’s sensitive to being watched._ Lance smiles languorously.

Keith lets out an embarrassing squeal, just noticing how all out in the open he is. He swiftly grabs the blanket and pulls it up to cover himself. Is Lance messing with him? Is he making fun of him? Why would he say such a thing? 

"Hey don't get shy now. I know you want it as much as I do." That has Keith looking up expectantly, and as he does, it’s when he notices the bulge in Lance's pants and the red tint on his cheeks. 

"O-oh." Keith gaps.

"Yeah. So please, don't mind me.” Lance keeps his hands by his side. “Keep going. Lemme see you, lemme hear you. Moan my name again, Keith." You could just about hear the possessive drawl to his tone. Oh did Keith love this. 

Now with all shame and embarrassment gone, Keith pulls the blanket off of his lower half, his dick still standing all wet and proud, and he continues to stroke himself, starting with slow movements. Lance watches Keith's slow strokes as his fingers dance up his pink shaft and then down to the thick base. The other boy purposefully tilts his head to one side, nervous and flustered by the predicament he's gotten himself into.

Lance's eyes are burning into his soul with lust and arousal swimming in his blue orbs. Keith wants to fidget where he is under his unshameful gaze. He moves his fingers up to the head of his weeping cock and swipes at the gland beading with white pre-cum. Keith whimpers at the electric touch. Lance's eyes seem to become even darker with carnal hunger and barely held back excitement. Keith raises his hips when his fingers on his other hand start to journey down shyly towards his inner thighs; again slick with his wetness. 

"Mm." Keith hums as a result of his index finger poking at his closed hole. "Ah." He opens his mouth and turns his head to the left. Beads of sweat start to appear on his forehead and his black shirt sticks to his chest like a pest. Every time Keith moves upon the blankets, the hem of his black shirt rises further up his abdomen. 

"Ah. Ah." Keith plays with the underside of his cock and presses his middle finger into that special spot. _"Mmm."_ Keith rolls his eyes and looks down at himself, unwinding a bit and lifting his hips when his index finger slips inside his hole. _"Ah~"_ He gasps, then bites his lower lip. 

Lance feels his own cock twitch inside his pants at the savory sound and the suggestive hip rolling. Keith starts to jerk his hand up and down harder and then suddenly he twists his wrists and-

 _"Ughhh. Lanceee~"_ Keith groans and moves his hips in a slow roll. 

Lance starts to breathe harder and move his own body with Keith. He let his hand travel down to his crotch trapped within his pants. 

"Keith,” Lance breathes too low to catch from far away. Suddenly Keith feels so far away. He feels so hot and his pants tighten further.

" _Mmm. God, Lance~"_

Lance takes a step closer with every groan, every moan that leaves those pouty lips, every call for his name in that way that makes Lance's knees weak. 

"God, Keith," He whispers lustfully.

With a low groan, Lance's leg hits the edge of the bed, inches closer to the moaning figure that is Keith laying on his bed, legs stretched open as both his hands are busy pleasuring himself. Lance’s travel to fumble open his buttons, zip down his jeans, and palm himself to rhythm with Keith’s rolling, luscious hips.

"Fuck," The taller man curses as he pulls down his boxers and starts stroking his cock. "Shit, Keith, keep going. _Yeahhh,_ just like that baby," 

_"Hnn-ahh! Lance,_ please.” Keith just notices that Lance has gotten a lot closer to the bed. The red paladin is stroking his length at the same pace that Keith is touching himself. Keith stares at the large vein that crawls up from the base of Lance's cock to the wet, pink tip, throbbing in tune with his heartbeat and growing arousal. 

_"MmmNnmn-ah~"_ Keith moans languidly, rolling his hips forward towards that delicious cock sitting right there. 

Lance doesn't move farther away or closer, he remains right where he is. His fingers tighten around his length in a shallow tunnel, and then Lance twists his wrists rapidly. 

"Uhhh. Ugh. _Nnngh-God!”_ Lance lifts his hips and thrusts into his hand. "Yeah. Doing so good for me, aren'tcha Keith? Doing so well."

Keith nods and bites his lip, mewling with electric enjoyment, _"Mmmm~ Mmm. Mmm."_

"Are you going to cum for me?" Lance asks, stroking faster. Beads of pre-cum stick to the pads of his fingers and get pulled off, slowly dripping onto his length. 

Keith lifts his hips higher and keens, _"Yesss~ Ohhh yesss~_ Lance. Lance! I'mma cum. I'mma cum really s-soon!" 

Lance looks down and watches Keith's fingers practically bury themselves, knuckle deep into himself. "Fuck, Keith. Fucking leaking all over the blankets for me. Hot damn," Lance whispers in awe. 

Keith pants loudly at the compliments. _"Lanceeee~"_ He groans gutturally, hips stuttering roughly. He cries out, _"Stars!_ Oh. Fuck. Fuck." Keith imagines Lance not thrusting into his tan hand but inside of his loose wet hole, claiming him, making him his. 

Lance leans forward and grunts, "Cum for me, Keith. Just let go."

Keith opens his eyes and whimpers, "I'm coming. _Oh! Aaahh~"_ Keith is overtaken by a rapturous orgasm. It smashes into him wave after wave after wave until he can hardly breathe. 

Lance jerks himself off to the glorious, wonderful sight. "Fuck. Yeah." Lance's thrusts become uncontrollable and fast. The power of sweet release is approaching. "Fuck!" Lance grunts with a curse, hips shuttering as warm strings of white shoot out of his erect cock, splattering, like Paul Pollock’s art, onto Keith's stomach below. 

Keith watches as Lance shoots his seed all over him; how hot and lustful his expressions are. Keith slumps bonelessly onto his back as he slowly raises his hand towards his stomach where the evidence of Lance's pleasured release sits. He swipes his hand over it, playing with his cum. They both pant heavily and stay quiet, resting through their post-orgasm. 

"Come here. Lay down beside me,” Keith whimpers, hand patting the space beside him, wanting to just cuddle Lance, lay to his side, and feel Lance’s strong arms around him. 

Lance doesn't wait for a second longer. He jumps onto the bed and rests on Keith's side, pulling him into a hug, ignoring the sticky mess that is Keith's stomach. 

"So...that just happened," says Lance as he places a kiss on Keith's forehead. 

"Yeah." Keith smiles. 

"So...are we dating now? Does that mean we can be boyfriends? Can I take you out on a date?" 

"Seriously Lance? You just came all over me, you better take me on a date!" Keith responds with laughter, nuzzling his face to Lance's neck. "I like you,” He adds in a whisper. He feels like he needs to say it, makes sure Lance understands that; that the actions that just happened aren't empty or one-sided, but that it means something. 

"I like you too." 

Keith feels his heart speed up at the confession. Oh, how happy he feels. 

"...you better remember this bonding moment!" He teases hiding his blushy face further into Lance's neck. 

"What bonding moment?" That earns a sharp slap to the shoulder by Keith. Lance laughs, "Kidding! Kidding! How could I not?" Lance smiles and pulls away, grabbing Keith's face by the chin to turn it to face him and he kisses him straight on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed our second story!! This story is also a roleplay that we cleaned up and posted! Habichuelita is planning on creating an art piece for this story as well, so I will post the link here later. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!! Leave comments down below on what you thought of the story!


End file.
